Let's Go Public
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Somebody is kissing who? Has the world been flipped on its axis? Joshaya oneshot!


A/N: Stand alone one shot! I haven't done one in awhile it seems like!

Hope you enjoy. Please no negativity!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...I was not blessed.

Let's go public! -

Currently at Katy's and Shawn's place, sat the Matthews family along with Farkle, Smackle, Lucas, Zay, and Riley. They all sat quietly absorbed in their own thoughts on how to approach a certain blonde. See, they were all concerned about the feisty petite blonde.

Their friend, and practically family member, had begun cancelling on plans and hangouts. She always arrived late at functions and left early. They felt the bonds holding them together were breaking. They were going to confront her to see what was happening in the blonde's life that she felt the need to break away from her family and friends.

But not everyone saw a problem, and they would be her parents.

"Oh, come on, Maya, is just growing up and exploring different things. That doesn't mean she is trying to 'break up with you guys'. You don't always have to be together and do things together." said Katy, Maya's mother.

"You are only saying that because you feel guilty about not spending enough time with her due to adding to your family", said Riley, Maya's best friend, "But her behavior is strange, I am telling you guys that something is wrong here."

Being the best friend, Riley saw the changes immediately. Maya began to flirt with different boys, she began to dress more explicitly, and ignore her friends and family. She wanted to help her best friend before she did something she might regret or before she hurt herself.

"Riles, Maya is fine. It's 10:30 and she should be here at the door", said Shawn as he opened the door revealing Maya kissing some tall, dark, and handsome stranger.

"Maya!" exclaimed everyone with their jaws dropped except someone who was mysteriously quiet.

Maya broke apart from the guy she was smooching and pushed Shawn into the apartment shutting the door in her date's face. She said a quick 'sorry' which was followed by a 'it's fine' as the stranger walked away, and Maya turned to her friends and family.

"Shawn, sweetie, maybe you should sit down." said Katy when she saw her husband grow really pale and then really red in a matter of seconds.

"Hey guys! Bye guys!" Maya said as she tried to rush by, but no one was having it.

"Who was that?" exclaimed Riley and Cory, her second father and best friends.

"Oh, just some guy I met today at a gallery opening." Maya said dismissively like it wasn't a big deal that she was sucking face with a stranger.

"Just some guy! That wasn't a kiss for 'just some guy' Maya. Do you like him?" asked her mom.

"He's cute, isn't he?" asked Maya who decided to ignore her second family and her friends.

The Matthews family didn't do anything but look worriedly at Josh, who staked his claim to the blonde a long time ago. He just stood there not saying a word. He didn't give away any emotions with words, but you could see in the way he was staring intently at the blonde, that the lip lock really bothered him.

His parents were laughing inwardly because they knew exactly what the blonde was doing as they gave each other a knowing look. They were just waiting for Josh to acknowledge it.

Maya had taken off her coat when Josh stood and walked to the door. She watched him open the door and walk out slamming the door. Everyone could she how upset she was by his actions, so it didn't come as a surprise when she ran after him.

"Anyone wants hot chocolate?" Katy and Shawn weren't stupid to their daughter's feelings about Josh, so they decided to be there to have her back with whatever happened.

Maya caught up to Josh quickly. He was very frustrated his blonde beauty that he took the stairs. He knew she was going to run after him. He wanted her to because he didn't want to fight in front of their family and friends.

He stopped and turned around to face her.

"You just had to push it, didn't you?"

"..."

"Of course, Miss Hart has nothing to say when it matters."

"What? Josh, it was just t-"

"To make me jealous, I know! I just don't get why."

"Because! Because if you saw me with someone else, I – I thought that it would prompt you to make our relationship public."

He sighed because they've had this same argument already.

"Maya -"

"I know you are going to say no and that we can't, but why. Why not? My parents and yours already knows and approves. Are you embarrassed?" questioned Maya.

"I am not embarrassed. This relationship is something we both want, but why can't we keep it to ourselves a little longer." asked Josh as he cupped her cheek peering down at her with his 'Flynn Rider smolder' as Maya coined it.

"Josh, I want to be able to hold your hand and be public with you. I am a freshman in college and I have needs. Riley's my roommate and I need my boyfriend to distract me and dote on me when she has Lucas over. I feel like a third wheel."

"So, revealing our relationship is purely for you?"

"Josh, it is for the both of us. I am tired of being so secretive."

"I know and I'm sorry. Do you think that they think that guy is the reason you were acting different instead of being with as the reason?" whispered Josh as he was so close to her lips she could almost taste him.

"We do now", interrupted Smackle.

The cute couple all turned to their friends and family in shock. Katy and Mrs. Matthews both snapped a photo of the two to capture the moment of them finally being public.


End file.
